Electrician Kids
Summary The team encounter two aliens who are hunting down innocent aliens as they are Electrician kids. Plot A Yobite droid is running through the sewers and stops and scans the perimeter. The droid backs up to a dead end after hearing a noise. A shadow runs by causing the droid to look in that direction then the droid activates its giga cannon. Suddenly the droid is punched knocking off its arm it tries to repair the arm but another punch knocks it out. Then two figures emerge from the shadows activating a laser blaster and sets it to disintegrate and fires it "disintegrating" the droid. Figure 1: Another verman bites the dust. (The figure reveals himself to be a Punchan but purple and its gi is swamp green. The other alien is a blue fox alien with short ears, a bandit's mask, a red bandana and spiked fingerless gloves. Figure 2: The more aliens, the more trouble there is. The less aliens, the less trouble! The camera zooms in to the giga cannon with smoke emerging from the cannon. Theme Song The team is riding their bikes through town looking for any alien activity. Terry: Its been a while since anything alien was around. I'm kind of enjoying this ''loooong ''break! Wally: Why did you emphasize loooong! Daniel: Don't remind me its been only booooooring! Boring and loooooooooong! Terry: Well something alien is bound to come up someday! Then an explosion emerges enveloping the team. Daniel coughs and stands up. Daniel: Phew! Is everyone all right? (He sees his bike destroyed.) Oh! COME ON HOW MANY TIMES DOES MY BIKE GET DESTROYED!!!!!!!!!!!!??????? Kris coughs and stands up. Kris: I'm fine! Wally: Same! What about you Terry? Terry: Yeah, I'm good. But what caused that explosion? Daniel, shrugs: Who knows? But maybe I think we have something alien on our hands! Suddenly an alien scatters out of a building in which the explosion originated. The alien bumps into Wally and the team who are about to attack the alien. Daniel: Its hero time! Voice: Yeah! (A laser blasts hits the team creating smoke letting the alien escape.) Danggit! The team turn to see the two figures from before. Figure 2: Tae! You let the alien get away! Tae: Well sooooo-ry! Mr. I think I can get the alien all by myself! Listen Bandit you are not better than me at catching alien vermans! Bandit: Yeah I am! Daniel: Wait! You are looking for aliens to capture? Bandit: No! Disintergrate we look for any alien off the street and zap them! Daniel: Any alien? Tae: Yeah! Any alien is evil! Our motto is 'More aliens, more trouble. Less alien, less trouble!' Kris: But your aliens! Oh the irony! Tae: Don't call us aliens! (Tae fires his blaster at the team but Kris raises a mana shield protecting them from the blast.) Bandit: Tae! They're aliens! Blast 'em! Blast 'em! Tae is firing shells from a large blaster but it explodes on the shield. Daniel: Dudes! We just have alien DNA! You are the aliens but if you don't believe us we'll have to fight back! (Daniel slaps down the DNAtrix and begins transforming his body begins shape-shifting into a snake shape.) Brontororus! Oh! Or Shape-Snaker, Shape-Snaker is alright! (He slithers foward and lunges at the two.) Bandit: Tae take out his allies! I'll take on snake boy here! Terry opens his hand and raises a boulder and kicks it at Tae who fires a shell that smashes the boulder. Terry grits and throws more boulders at Tae who fires more shells destroying the boulders. Wally charges foward spin his blade creating energy. Tae: Grrr. (He charges up a shell and fires it the shell begins to be surrounded by a blue energy crashing towards Terry.) Wally: Terry! (He spins his sword and flings it like a boomerang slicing through the shell causing it to explode and the his sword flings back to him.) Terry: Thanks. Wally gives her a thumbs up. Tae starts struggling to fire the blaster. Tae: Dang this stupid piece of alien tech! Terry punches the ground causing a ground spike to uppercut Tae off the building roof to the ground. Terry: Hey! The shell blaster guy is a Punchan! Bandit is throwing punches at Shape-Snaker who's dodging one by one. Shape-Snaker opens his hood up starting to intimidate Bandit then he spits out a venom blast striking Bandit in the chest. Shape-Snaker: Hissssss! I don't want to hurt you! Bandit, shaking off the venom: Then we don't share mutual feelings! (He uppercuts Shape-Snaker. Then starts beating him with a metal staff.) Shape-Snaker pulls his head back and launches it at Bandit picking up momentum through the air and headbutts Bandit sending a shockwave. Shape-Snaker: Okay you give up yet? Bandit pulls out a trigger presses it and throws it at Shape-Snaker. Bandit then dashes off to Tae and Tae throws the shell blaster to the ground and activates an energy shield stopping the pummeling rocks. Bandit: 3...... Shape-Snaker: Craig. It had to be an explosive. Bandit: 2........ Shape-Snaker forms a dome around the trigger. Shape-Snaker: KRIS! Bandit: 1......... Shape-Snaker: KRIS! Kris: Okay! (Kris creates a mana shield around Shape-Snaker in dome form.) Bandit: 0....... An explosion causes Shape-Snaker to splat all over the mana shield but no damage was caused. Shape-Snaker regenerates and reverts. Daniel is knocked out and Kris runs towards him. Kris: Daniel? Daniel wake up! Wally looks over but is tackled but Tae Wally fighting back. Wally: Hey! NO CHEAP SHOTS! (He is about to punch Tae when Tae catches the punch and activates his electric glove electrocuting Wally, making him unconcious.) Tae: Now let's get the other three! Bandit stops him. Bandit: We'll come back for the rest, later! Tae throws Wally over his shoulders and the two enter their truck and throws Wally in the back and drives off. Terry: Daniel? Daniel stirs. Daniel: What? Huh! What happened? Did we stop the explosion? Kris: Yes we did. Daniel: Where's Wally? The two look in shock and look around seeing Wally no where in sight. Terry: Oh no! Do you think...... Kris: Maybe! We have to find Wally! Before they...... Daniel, jolting up: Disintergrate him! The team break into a dash and run off. End Scene At the two's headquaters Wally is in energy cuffs and surrounded in an energy sphere. Wally: Are you going to let me out?! Bandit: No! You are an alien and aliens must be terminated! Tae: Yeah just like our motto says 'More aliens, more-' Wally: I know I get it! Geez your annoying! (Mocking Tae's voice) 'More aliens, more trouble. Less aliens, less trouble!' Tae: Grrrr that's it! (Slams his fist into the sphere trying to breaking into it but is hurting himself but Bandit stops him.) Wally: Man you are such a meat head! Tae: Grrrr. (Tae stomps foward but Bandit stops him.) Bandit: We're not going to hurt the alien! Because we're going to disintergrate him! Wally: I thought you guys were just joshing us! Bandit: Nope! (He takes out the disintergrate ray from his backpack and holds it in both of his hands.) Wally: I'm still unconvinced you are going to zap me to dust! Tae: Grrrr. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THINK HEAD!!! YOU ARE AN ALIEN, ALIENS MUST BE DESTROYED!!! Wally: OH, FOR THE LAST TIME!!!! YOU GUYS ARE ALIENS TOO!!!! Bandit: How dare you compare us to aliens! (He punches the sphere.) Wally: Okay! Chill man! I thought you were like the intelligent, cool and collected one of your group. Bandit: What do you mean? Wally: Its obvious you are the brains while muscules here doesn't have any brains! The only muscule he has is his abs. Tae: Who are really getting on my nerves! Bandit: He is just trying to anger you on purpose. Let him have his mocking fun soon he will be wishing he was never born and that's a promise! Wally's stomach growls. Bandit grabs his staff and gets ready for combat. Bandit: What was that? A weapon to destroy the us! Wally: No. I'm hungry I haven't eaten since lunch! Bandit: You think we will get you- Tae stomach growls and he blushes. Bandit: Fine! (Puts staff away.) We'll get you substenance. Wally: Substenance? Bandit: Nourishment. Wally: Excuse me? Bandit: Ugh. Simple minded little.......FOOD! IDIOT! Wally: Thanks man! Bandit and Tae start to walk out. Wally: WAIT! Your not taking me with you! Bandit: Nope. Wally: Okay but at least get me a taco with lots of cheese and pickles and jalapenos! End Scene The two are walking around and see Taco Tappo and the three are there sitting at a table waiting for their food outside. Kris: What are we doing here? Daniel: We need nourishment if we need to fight the two jerks who kidnapped Wally. Bandit and Tae are at the outiside counter. Man: Welcome to Taco Tappo! May I take your order. Bandit: Ugh, do you have any Gorganian Faskulls? Man: Um you are a little late for Halloween. Tae, slamming his fist to the counter: Just give us food pal! Daniel sees the two at the counter. Daniel: Guys. Look its the jerks who kidnapped Wally! Kris fires a mana blast at Tae who jolts around angriliy. Tae: Its you little jerks! Kris: Why are you at Taco Tappo? Bandit: To get substenance for your pesky friend. Terry, gasps: YOU ARE TRYING TO POISON HIM! Daniel: Uh, Terry substenance is food. Terry: Oh. Tae: Listen we don't want any trouble! Terry: Neither do we but you kidnapped our friend! Bandit: Well looks like we can't get along. (Bandit grabs his staff and Tae grabs his shell blaster.) Daniel: Okay Brontororus! Let's do this! (He slaps down the DNAtrix. Daniel's body begins to become covered in a shell and whiskers grow out of his cheeks. Also Daniel's hands form into pincers.) Hydrobster? Of course! Hydrobster fires water pistols from his gun arm that Bandit blocks with his staff. Bandit flips into the air and slams his staff onto Hydrobster's head. Hydrobster: Owch! (He slams his pincer into Bandit but misses and Bandit karate chops Hydrobster's gun arm off.) Oww! My arm! My arm! Kris: Wait Daniel! (She puts her hand over Hydrobster's arm and it regenerates.) There. Hydobster: Thanks. Kris then fires mana bolts that explode on contact knocking Bandit and Tae to the ground. Kris then spin kicks Tae in the head. Tae: Oh you little! Terry then punches the ground causing rock blocks to uppercut Tae in the chin. Tae then punches through one and is about to punch Terry but she throws a boulder to block the punch. Terry: Phew! Let's shake! Bandit then bashes Terry to the ground and tries to karate chop Terry. Then a mana barrier forms in front of Terry blocking the chop. Kris then pushes the barrier at Bandit who is pushed into Tae. Hydrobster then fires a stream of water that sucks up Bandit and Tae in the tides. Hydrobster: Phew! (He reverts.) Kris: Are they gone? Terry: Not yet! They walk over to Tae and Bandit who are drenched in water. Daniel: Okay talk! Who are you and what do you want? Bandit: I am Bandit and my partner is Tae. We are Electrician Kids our parents were Electricians and were part human as well but suddenly an accident killed both of our parents. Tae: That's when we decided that all aliens are evil and we have to get rid of them just like you! (They run into their truck and drive off.) Daniel: In my opinion I don't think they're as bad as we think they are, but we still have to save Wally! End Scene When they arrive at their HQ they park their truck and get out. Bandit walks inside and adjusts the forcefield while Tae burps. Wally: Hey where is my food!? Tae: We saw your friends at Taco Tappo and had a little fight with them! Wally: AND YOU FORGOT MY FOOD! You guys are so unrealible! Tae: Not our fault that your friends we're being pests! Daniel, Kris and Terry are running through the streets following Daniel's GPS. Daniel: The GPS says that the building should be right around here. They stop at a small warehouse looking building with a truck in the parking lot. Kris: Here's their truck. Terry: They must be inside. So how are we going to knock? Daniel: HARD! Tae is pushing a large turbine looking machine near the forcefield. Tae sets it to disintegrate and connects a cable to the forcefield. Bandit: Time to activate the Disintergrate Max VI! Daniel breaks down the door and the girls follow. Daniel: Give it up Tae and Bandit! Bandit: Okay! We'll finish you first! (Tae turns the machine around towards Daniel and activates it.) The machine starts to glow blue and white swirling energy and Tae tackles Daniel into the machine who is holding on for dear life. Daniel: HELP! Kris: Daniel! Kris and Terry try to help but Tae holds the two in his grasp. Bandit: Psh! Sorry nothing personal but we have to destroy all aliens! Daniel: You don't have to do this! Bandit: But we do! Daniel: This would be a really good time for Brontororus! AHHHH! (Daniel is sucked into the portal.) Kris: NOOOOO!!! Wally: DANIEL!!! Then a purple flash occurs and they see Hot Dog coming out of the porta;. Hot Dog: Time to burn! (He fires a stream of flames at Bandit and Tae making the ground erupt and knocks the Electricians to the ground.) Give up! Bandit: Never! (He pulls out a trigger and is about to press it down.) Hot Dog: They always do it the hard way! (Hot Dog inhales then exhales a corroding flame that melts the trigger. Then he does the same with the machine melting it and the forcefield.) Wally: I'm free! Tae: How come you weren't disintergrated! Hot Dog: Because that isn't a disintergrator that is a portal to another dimension! You disintergrate the object from this dimension but it ends up in another dimension. Hot Dog reverts. Bandit: So all of those aliens! Are in just a pocket dimension? Daniel: Yep! Tae: But it says disintergrate on the settings. Daniel: Then someone scammed you! Bandit: We have to free every alien in there! Bandit activates the machine and it barely works still. Bandit and Tae stand near the machine. Bandit: Thanks for the help! Wally: Yeah also you guys are aliens. Kris takes out her little mirror and shows it to Bandit and Tae. Bandit: We are! Oh the irony! Kris: Yeah we told you that! Tae: Thanks for all the help! Bye! The two jump into the portal and disappear. Daniel: They are true Electricians! The camera zooms into the machine. Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Wally Dokio Terry Quake Kris Manareece Bandit (First Appearance) Tae (First Appearance) Neutral Yobite Droid Alien (First Appearance) Villains Bandit (temporarily) Tae (temporarily) Aliens Used Shape-Snaker (accidental transformation, selected alien was Brontororus) Hydrobster (accidental transformation, selected alien was Brontororus) Hot Dog (accidental transformation, selected alien was Brontororus) Trivia *Bandit is based off of the Pokemon Riolu. *The Electricians are mentioned in this episode and Bandit and Tae are Electrician kids. *This episode is based off of the canon episode Plumber Helpers. *As a running gag in this episode Daniel keeps transforming into other aliens besides Brontororus. *When Daniel says "Looks like we have an alien on our hands," that is a parody off of Fred Jones catchphrase in Scooby Doo.